chapter1 La decouverte du pouvoirs d'anubis
by namine01
Summary: naruto perd la memoire mais aussi aime Sasuke riku aime sora axel aime roxas et sakura ino et les autre vont essayer de retrouver la mémoire avant que le combat se déchaine dans le monde le drame serait fatale les ténèbre contre la lumiére


Kingdom hearts et Naruto 

Riku,Sora,Axel,Roxas,Kairi,Naminé,

Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru,Negi,Temari,Kiba,Tenten,Gaara

À 5 ans dans la maison d'Anubis 

tout les secret sont cacher prologue du chapitre 1

Dans le salon

Riku: venez voir des astuce pour être un gars fort et pour gagner de l'argent

Tenten: ho purée je vais me coucher

Sora: c'est pas si grave

Kabuto: Si c'est grave aller vous coucher

Riku: ok on va se coucher Sora

Naruto: on regarde quoi ce soir ?

Kabuto: Naruto dans mon bureau tout de suite

Riku: ça va chauffer

Sora: ho pas du tout

Riku: on n'y vas ?

Dans le bureau

Kabuto: je sais que tu as les pièce

Naruto : de quoi vous parler

Kabuto: non rien je croyais que c'était vous qui l'aviez bon sortait du bureau

Naruto: bien monsieur

Le téléphone sonne

Kabuto: oui allo Kakashi je ne trouve pas cette personne qui a vit dans cette maison et qui est née ici

Kakashi: cette une fille avec la douceur de ces parents

Kabuto: Naruto aura la clé l'œil d'Anubis

Kakashi: tu as raison mais il faudra faire attention qu'il ne s'échappe avant qu'il est la clé

Naruto derrière la porte en écoutent tous ce qu'il disait alors répéta tous ça à ces ami

Kabuto: je dois te laisser Kakashi

Kakashi : bien on n'en reparlera

Tout le monde se cacha pour que personne se fasse trouver alors Naruto et les autres partit vite sans que personne les voit et pris un ou deux taxi

Tenten : on n'aura plus ce grincheux en vue pour longtemps

Shikamaru : monsieur attention! c'est quoi ça ?

Naruto : ça viens de la maison a arrêter lâcher nous pouvoirs d'Anubis transformation

Sasuke et Riku : ces quoi cette lumière

Kabuto : il a utilisée le pouvoir d'Anubis pour sauve c'est ami ! Il faut que j'appelle Kakashi

Kakashi : tiens quelque un m'appelle oui allo Kabuto

Kabuto : arrête de dire la même chose que moi bon regarde par la fenêtre

Kakashi : ouah la lumière d'Anubis c'est très beau

Kabuto : ne dis pas ça !

Kakashi : Je dis ce qui est vrai !

Kabuto : je vais devoir aller les chercher

Kakashi : je te laisse a bientôt

Dehors 

Kabuto : ho c'est quoi ce boucan rentrer à la maison dépêchez-vous

Naruto : je ne veux pas ! Vous allez m'utilisez

Kabuto : de quoi tu parles ?

Naruto : bah ce que vous avez dit a Kakashi vous avez parler d'une fille qui était née ici et vous disiez qui fallait la trouver c'est pas vous qui l'avait dit?

Kabuto : Tu sais beaucoup de chose mais connais tu le secret

Naruto : je ne savais avant que vous racontiez ça et Tsunade m'a raconter des histoire sur ça alors je jouer toujours quand elle me raconter des histoire c'était la vérité !

Kabuto : tu devais pas le savoir avant t'es 16 ans

Temari : Naruto !

Naruto : temari non

Sakura : je vous protége

Shikamaru et Ino : enfin Ino Shikamaru attention non !

5 ans plus tard 

Le secret découvert est recacher chapitre 1

Dans le salle de séjour 

Sora : on se regarde quoi ce soir

Naruto : un film d'horreur c'est halloween

Riku : la dernière fois tu nous a fais un cauchemar est qu'on c'était mis devant toi pour te protéger et après on n'avait perdu la mémoire sauf Sasuke

Sasuke : arrêter si vous plait

Riku : j'aurai prévenue!

Sora : il y a Sasuke a coté attention ne dit rien qu'il fâche

Kairi : on n'est presque ado il nous dira rien ha moins qu'il nous traite comme des enfants

Kabuto : Tsunade tu sais où sont les enfant

Tsunade : ils sont devant la télévision mais laisser les un peu

Kabuto : pourquoi il ne m'écoute jamais ces enfants

Tsunade : la dernière fois vous leur avait effacer la mémoire sauf Sasuke qui a essayer de sauver Naruto et maintenant Naruto ce rappelle toujours de ce qui c'est passer et Sasuke a fahit partir avec Naruto maintenant Sasuke essaie de savoir ce qui c'est passer en essayant de sauver Naruto et que vous avais fahit le tuer et Ino était entrain de pleurer même que j'ai dût faire les pansement et qu'il y a que deux personne qui le savait et cette lumière c'était quoi ?

Kabuto : le pouvoir d'Anubis ! J'en suis sûr

Tsunade : je ne crois pas parce que le pouvoir d'Anubis fait partie d'un pouvoir de guerrier je le sais je crois que j'ai des vidéo de l'a dernière fois que quelque un a utilisé le pouvoir d'Anubis ça serait ignoble si ça recommence une deuxième fois

Kabuto : c'est pas la même sorte de pouvoirs je le sait

Tsunade : pourquoi le laisser enfermer avec les autres alors ?

Kabuto : je ne les enferme pas Tsunade

Je veux leur protection surtout Naruto ce garçon a des grand pouvoirs mes il ne sait pas les utilisaient

Tsunade : bon tu vas faire quoi que je dois faire le la vaisselle

Kabuto : alors je te laisse

Dans le salon 

Naruto : s'aïet c'est fini !je vais me coucher

Sasuke : je t'accompagne

Naruto : pourquoi ?

Sasuke : parce que j'ai envie de dormir

Naruto : bien on va se coucher à deux

Dans la chambre 

Sasuke : bonne nuit mon naru

Naruto : Sasuke si je fais des cauchemar comme ça c'est normale

Sasuke : je ne crois pas parce que ton rêve est bizard Est-ce que je me souviens ça doit être a rapport a ton rêve je suis sûr

Naruto : dis moi de quoi tu te souviens ? c'est vrai j'ai pas sût

Sasuke : ok je vais te le dire enfaîte tu nous avez parler d'un truc qui voulait trouver une fille du charme de c'est parent et que toi tu était la clés d'Anubis c'est bizarre je trouve mais bon c'est comme ça donc après on c'est cacher et après on n'est parti et en n'a pris 1 ou 2 taxi et il y avait un truc au milieux que le taxi ne pouvait pas passer il se l'ait pris c'était bizard je me suis réveiller grâce a une lumière dout elle venais je sais pas puis après il y a Kabuto qui est arriver j'arriver pas trop a marcher c'était comme si j'avais plus de jambe il s'était mit tous devant toi pour te protéger et juste après j'ai voulu te sauver tu était tomber dans les pommes mais après je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passer

Naruto : oui c'était la même chose et Ino la pauvre elle pleurait accote de moi et en plus c'était de ma faute Tenten effondrer par terre Sora était encore dans la voiture c'est de là d'où vient le signe de l'épaule et Riku lui était entrain de s'étouffer accose de l'Ombre d'Anubis Temari et Sakura je me sens si coupable

Sasuke : arrête de pleurer Naruto ou pleure sûr moi si tu veux

Naruto : merci Sasuke

Sasuke : aller dors Naruto et arrête de pleurer ce n'ai pas de ta faute

1 heure plus tard 

Sasuke : quesqu'il se passe Naruto réveille toi ! Faut que j'aille chercher quelque un

En bas 

Tsunade : quesqu'il se passe Sasuke

Sasuke : c'est Naruto ! Il ne se réveille plus il a des couleurs autour de lui vite venez je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Tsunade : j'arrive Sasuke !

Dans la chambre 

Tsunade : Sasuke il va bien sauf qu'il est réveiller quesqu'il y a Naruto

Naruto : j'ai fait le même cauchemar ça n'arrête pas depuis quelque temps

Tsunade :viens avec moi je vais te faire un chocolat chaud

Sasuke je vais venir avec vous

Tsunade : c'est bien que tu es appeler quelque un Sasuke

Sasuke : je crois qu'il est vrai son rêve c'est que moi aussi je me souviens qu'une personne qui voulait l'utiliser

Tsunade : mais qui voulait l'utiliser ?

Sasuke : Kabuto bien sûr !

Tsunade : Mais pour quelle raison ?

Sasuke : parce que Naruto à un pouvoir c'est celui d'Anubis

Tsunadé : c'était vrai !

Sasuke : de quoi c'était vrai ?

Tsunade : Sasuke protége Naruto de la mort si non il y aura vraiment de la tuerie est ça sera moche a voir

Naruto : je ne veux pas mourir Sasuke je veux que tu sois avec moi à mes côtés si te plait

Sasuke : bien sûr aller viens on va se coucher et essaye de faire des beaux rêve aller je vais pouvoir savoir dans 2 minute ça va être vite

Sasuke descend

Tsunade : Naruto a fait encore des cauchemar ?

Sasuke : non il va bien mais raconter moi ce qui c'est passé il y a cinq ans en arrière ! Si vous plait je ne comprends pas et pourquoi les autres ce sont fait perdre la mémoire et pourquoi après que je les sauver j'oublie si c'est un de vos coup c'est pas super

Tsunade : attend tu veux dire que tu t'en souviens bon je vais te raconter pourquoi tu t'en souviens pas il t'a jetée un sort de mémoire juste après que tu l'es sauver tu n'a pas peu te sauver toi alors tu pris l'a potion de Naruto qui te servez de potion pour ne pas oublier la mémoire et tu pourras pas mourir bien sûr Naruto perdu la mémoire sans une égratignure après je suis venus vous cherchez Kabuto était tellement énerver qui la dût partir un petit moment sans rien dire a personne

Sasuke je ne veux plus que ça arrive une deuxième fois c'était vraiment affreux mais le plus c'était Riku il était dans la voiture et il se la prit sur la jambe et Sora lui n'arrivait plus à respirer c'était très moche à voir

Sasuke pleure sur Tsunade

Tsunade : c'est vraiment terrible je sais mais ne fait pas attention à tout ça et maintenant va te coucher

Sasuke : merci Tsunade de m'avoir écouter maintenant je vais me coucher

Tsunade : bien attend que Naruto se couche parce que je sais qu'il va se réveiller je le sens

Sasuke : ah et c'était pas une potion c'était un médicament contre le stress et depuis quand il y a un pouvoir super puissant qui pourrait ramener Naruto

Tsunade : depuis toujours pourquoi

Sasuke : non rien je voulais juste savoir

Tsunade : bien alors va te coucher avec Naruto

Sasuke : oui Tsunade a demain matin

Dans la chambre

Naruto : je vous est entendus

Sasuke :alors vient

Sasuke qui était dans le même lit de Naruto s'endormit jusqu'au matin le poulet réveilla tout le monde dans la maison Naruto et Sasuke se réveilla fesant le lit Sakura arriva et dit vous avez fait votre lit

Naruto : en le fait ha attend

Naruto tombe par terre

Sasuke : vite apelle Tsunade


End file.
